My Best Friend's Wedding
by Tauvian
Summary: Let's go back in time. End of 3.22. Regina is heartbroken when real-Marian returns. Robin chooses to honor his vows and Regina's forced to play nice to keep his friendship. A task which becomes increasingly difficult once invited to their wedding. As the days progress, can she truly let him go and find her own happiness? Or will she let the Evil Queen have a say one last time?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time characters; or any other previously established fairy tale characters. However, the plot is mine. In this first chapter, please note that some of the dialogue is from the final moments of the season 3 finale and first moments of the season 4 premiere. Thank you for reading._

 _I am currently in the middle of writing several stories, I have not forgotten about them. And several new stories, mostly MadQueen. I lost my passion for OutlawQueen but plan to finish those stories with that pairing. But I also can't get MadQueen out of my head. So I've been dabbling in a few ideas. This is one. Let me know what you think. I think it has potential and if I continue it, it will be more fluff and less action. There will be no villain subplot in this story. At all._

 _PS, I hate where the show is headed and what it has done to Regina. I just can't stomach it anymore._

 **.**

 **My Best Friend's Wedding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One: The Invite**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

The light from Granny's Diner glowed in the distance. There were many alight in joy inside, as they were all in celebration of the defeat of the Wicked Witch. A small family happily strolled down the street towards the joyful establishment. The young boy broke from the couple, quickly running inside. The woman laughed at the sight before the man pulled her in close, stealing a kiss, making use of their short time alone. She eagerly returned the kiss before they entered the diner together.

.

oOo

.

Roland entered the diner full of excitement. There were so many people inside, but he wasn't sure which way to turn. Luckily, that decision was made for him. "Oh, let's sit here." Robin Hood suggested, gesturing towards a table near them. Regina and Roland followed.

Regina was getting Roland settled when Emma approached her. "What is it Ms. Swan?"

"Hi Regina. There's something you should know. I brought someone back from the past." Emma began, "This woman, she still thinks of you as…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say that wouldn't offend the former queen.

Regina raised a brow at her hesitance, "Evil." She finished for her.

Emma only nodded. "I'll bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate. And I feel like, if she met you, she'll see…"

Regina raised a hand to stop Emma's rambling. "I understand." She says and then waits for Emma to motion the girl over.

With a slight smile, Emma introduces them, "Regina, I would like you to meet-"

"Marian?" Robin asks himself, rising to his feet. _It's not possible._ He thought, looking the woman over. "Marian." He says a bit louder, garnering her attention, as well as the others in the diner.

Marian was at a loss for words. Could her eyes be deceiving her? "Robin?" Before she could truly collect her thoughts, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered to her, voice raw of emotion. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I you." Marian responded, eyes closed as she embraced the man she loved.

Regina did not understand what was happening at first. It took her a moment to clear her features of any emotion. She hoped no one noticed her until after she had her mask in place. The mask to cover her slowly breaking heart that seemed to only shatter at the next sound to greet her ears. _"Mama?"_ Her Roland, her sweet Roland was calling out for this woman who was not her. Seeing the family embrace was just too much for Regina so she turned away. Only to come face to face with the _savior_. " _You_. You did this." She accused.

Emma felt terrible. The look Regina was giving her was one she had not seen in a long time. "I… just wanted to save her life."

The once evil queen was not impressed. "You're just like your mother." She said, eyes narrowed. "Never thinking of consequences."

"I didn't know." Emma said in a small voice.

"Of course you didn't." Regina just shook her head before walking out the diner, not sparing anyone a second glance. If she had, perhaps she would have noticed the pair of hard eyes watching her every move.

.

 **oOo**

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

 **oOo**

 **.**

There's an impatient knock at the door. "Come on Regina, let me in!" Emma's voice could be heard through the door. "I said I was sorry!" At those words, the door was thrusted open.

"Sorry?!" Regina asked incredulously, "You're sorry? Why would you be sorry?" She crossed her arms. "You just ruined my last chance at happiness and your mother," she turned her glare on the short brunette standing next to the blonde, "ruined my first. Talk about poetic justice."

Snow stepped into the mayor's mansion. "Emma didn't meant to. She didn't know how you felt about Robin. No one did besides me. And I didn't tell anyone your secret." She was quick to explain, not wanting her daughter to get mixed in the crossfire between her and Regina.

Regina resisted rolling her eyes. "First time for everything I suppose." She snapped back.

Emma frowned. "Hey, no need to take it out on her. It's my fault, so if you're going to blame anyone, blame me." She said, getting in a defensive pose.

This time Regina did roll her eyes as she scoffed at Emma's bravado. "I'm not going on a vengeance rampage again, if that's what has you all so concerned." She said because she knew that was the only reason they'd bother to check in on her.

"Actually, we're not here because of that. And I know you wouldn't." Snow said gently, following Regina into the kitchen where the former mayor was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Then why?" Regina asked, even though she didn't care.

Here Snow and Emma looked at each other. Emma gave her mother a small nod before Snow turned to face her once stepmother. "Robin… He and Marian are getting married."

Regina was unfazed. "They're already married."

"Well, technically she died. Plus a thirty year estrangement can terminate a marriage. At least in this world." Emma put in her two cents.

Regina turned her back on them, "Well good for them." She said, taking a sip from her mug. "If there's nothing else…" she trails off, hinting towards their exit. When only silence meets her with the absence of scurrying feet, she turns back to face them. "What is it?"

This time Emma spoke first. "Robins been asking about you. He doesn't buy that your sick anymore and he thinks you feel guilty about Marian. About how she originally died."

This peaked Regina's interest a bit. "And how did she die?" Once again silence greeted her and it only took her two beats to understand why. "The Evil Queen." She answered her own question. "Of course I killed his true love." She shrugged it off like it didn't matter, but in reality she felt immensely worse and unworthy.

"He doesn't blame you." Snow pressed. She then gave a big stupid Snow-smile. "In fact, he's going to come ask you to be in his wedding."

Regina dropped her steaming mug, which luckily Emma caught with a bit of her magic. Sure she was still a novice, but she could do minor things. However, the only magic expert in the room paid it no mind. "Has he lost his mind?!" She raged, utterly shocked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe." Was Emma's response. "Listen Regina, we just wanted to give you a head's up." Snow nodded and they turned to leave. Emma halted and glanced back. "I truly am sorry," she said before following her mother out of the mansion.

.

oOo

.

Regina had about two hours to mull over what the mother daughter duo had said. Before it all could truly soak into her mind, there was another knock at the door.

"Hello Regina."

 _Hello Regina_ … _hello Regina_ … was that all he could muster up. _HELLO REGINA?!_ Pushing her anger aside, she looked into his warm eyes, knowing deep down she could never hate him. "Robin?"

"Can I have a moment? I want to talk. I'm… I'm sorry." He told her, head slightly bowed.

She crossed her arms. Was this a trick? Was he trying to get her guard down so he could really lay into her? "Why are _you_ sorry? I'm sure whatever Marian said was true. I _am_ a monster." She said, owning her past.

Robin shook his head. "The woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster."

She scoffed. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've been unwell." She told him.

"For three weeks?" He asked disbelievingly.

Her eyes hardened at him challenging her. "The fight with the Wicked Witch took a lot more out of me than I realized."

His eyes immediately softened. Whether or not that was true, she did just lose a sister, even if she tries not to think about it. "Can I please come in?"

She feigned surprise as she stepped aside, "You're willingly entering the Evil Queen's domain. How brave you are?"

He walked inside, but didn't go past the foyer. "You said I didn't know you as well as I thought, but in truth, I know you better." He said as she closed the door behind him. "I know you better cause you're like me. I was once, long ago, quite different, but I changed. And I left my past in the past. Where it belongs, as you have."

She wasn't sure what point he was trying to make. "So, what went on between us…" She was afraid to ask.

"Was real?" He finished for her. "Yes, my feelings for you were… _are_ real. But Marian is my wife. I loved her and I made a vow…. _Until death do us part._ And then it didn't. Buy my vow remains." He told her honestly.

Regina mulled it over. "So, you made your choice."

Robin watched her. She had closed herself off to him and he was unsure what she was thinking. But he knew she was hurting. She had to be. Because as much as he wanted to spare her from pain, he wanted even less to have to go through it alone. "I may be a thief, but I have a code, and I have to live by that code. Otherwise, what kind of life am I living?" He told her as plainly as he could without giving away how much this heart him as well. He couldn't give her false hope. "I hope you can look into your heart and understand."

She pulled away from him. Both physically and emotionally. "I… I… I need you to leave." She opened the door.

He was alarmed at her pushing him away. "There is something else I wanted to speak to you about."

She shook her head, "I'm not feeling well. Please, I need you to leave."

He hesitated, but only briefly. She needed time. He could give her that. "Perhaps we can speak later?" He asked, needing to leave with something.

She quickly agreed. Anything to get him out of there. Once he was gone, she shut the door. With no energy left, she slid down the closed door, tearing falling down her face.

.

oOo

.

He hated crowds. He's always hated crowds. He wished he could blame the apprehension on the remnants of his Storybrooke persona, but if he were truly honest with himself, he had never been a people person. If it weren't for his daughter, he would stay locked up in his mansion with food service delivered to him. Maybe even researching ways to leave this realm for good. But alas, his Grace loved it here. She had friends and people who loved her. He hated having to share, but anything for her happiness.

 _Her happiness._

That's what brings him here today. The grocery store. Shopping like any other citizen of Storybrooke. A shutter went down his back. He felt so… domesticated. He was sure that would give a certain someone a thrill to know. Jefferson. Portal Jumper. King of Thieves. Mad Hatter. Brought down by the whims of a little girl. Then again. Her happiness made him happy, or close to. And so, he continued to push his cart down the aisle in search of… _Now where's that list… oh!..._ Cocoa Puffs.

.

oOo

.

Three weeks holed up and Regina new in couldn't last. After speaking with Robin, the only person she was trying to avoid, there was no point in staying indoors. It was time to face the public. Hopefully no one knew just how close her and Robin had gotten. In fact, they were planning to reveal their newfound status that night, but plans change. Nonetheless, if she didn't get out now, she was sure to starve.

So a few hours after her never-to-be ex left her home, she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She now found herself perusing through the produce at the nearest grocers. Picking up a head of cabbage to inspect, her shoulders stiffened sensing eyes on her. However whenever she turned to find them, they were gone. Choosing her vegetable, she made a mental note to finish her task as quickly as possible.

Twenty minutes later, she was out of the store in record time. Then again, she only left with half of what she came to get. She focused on the essentials and decided to come back for the rest, once this sense of unease left her. The entire time it felt like someone had been watching her every move. Question is, were they friend or foe? She nearly laughed out loud, of course they were foe. She popped her trunk open and placed a couple of bags inside.

"Well, if it isn't her majesty."

Regina closed her eyes. Of course. She should have known. None else but he could remain so undetected. She willed him away. It didn't work.

"Come to grace us mere peasants with the pleasure of your company?" Pure sarcasm dripped from every syllable the deep voice made. She turned to witness a mess of dark brown hair, crouching down into a deeply exaggerated bow. It might have even been considered impressive if not for the paper bag of grocery nestled under one arm.

She frowns at the sight and the attention it's garnering from the few patrons in the parking lot. "Jefferson. Pleasure's all yours, I'm sure." She told him, grabbing another bag and placing it in her trunk.

"Well, we know it isn't Robin Hood's." He remarked, straightening himself and his clothes. He watched as her face turned red from embarrassment. And so, he continued. "I know you are desperate for love, but seriously Regina, a married thief?" He stepped closer to her, his voice lowered as to keep their discussion private. "Tsk, tsk. How low my queen has fallen."

She glared at him. "I'm not _your_ queen. I'm not your _anything_."

"And whose fault is that?" He lashed out, unthinkingly. Her words hit something deep within him. He didn't like it. He grabbed at his hair, intent on calming himself.

She watched in surprise before a smirk found its way onto her features. "You're jealous."

He dark cold eyes returned to hers instantly. "Hardly." He said, placing her last bag in her trunk, before shutting it for her; his own bag still positioned firmly under his arm. Regina peaked a little bit, noting the _Cocoa Puffs_. She raised her brow at that. He colored a little, feeling the need to explain. "Grace is coming over this weekend."

She nodded her head, fully aware of the part she's played in his daughter's life. Still, she couldn't help the mother in her coming out. "You cannot fill her with sugar and instant meals. She's a growing girl."

"I know, I just…" He looked sheepish for a moment, unlike the Jefferson she knew. "Cooking is different in this realm. The only thing I was good at making was rabbit stew, and well, after Wonderland…"

Yes… Wonderland… something else she was responsible for. Not liking the weight of guilt filling her, she spoke without thought, "Why don't you both come by for dinner?" She asked.

He stared in wonder. Her request was absurd. As though he'd trust anything she made.

She watched his eyes widened in disbelief and prayed like hell that she didn't share the expression. No matter, it was too late now. The request was already out there, might as well commit. "I'll even bake my famous lasagna." She gave a slight smile… an olive branch.

Jefferson had half a mind to tell her off, and so it came as no surprise when the words left his mouth. "And apple turnovers for dessert."

However, what did come as a surprise was the unexpected, though not entirely unwarranted… _SLAP_ … to her pride. It stung, though she should have expected it. Sometimes she didn't even know why she bothered.

He watched her. Though his words were mostly a result of reflex, he regretted seeing her face fall. Was she really just inviting him for the sake of being… nice? Yeah, perhaps he had been harsh, still he did not take his words back.

Regina bristled. "Forget it. I don't know why I even bothered."

"You ruined my life Regina." He reminded her; feeling justified in his words. "You ruined _me_."

"You think I don't know that?! That I don't…" She yelled, uncaring of the attention they might be gathering. She was just tired of pretending. Tired of holding things back. Tired of feeling… "…regret?" She asked. Remembering what she did to him. What she took from him.

He remembered too. "I know you don't." His face completely shut down. "You're still chasing your happy ending; your second chance. Never mind anyone else." His eyes became manic. "Never mind the broken pieces you've left in your wake."

And that's when she saw it. The madness that still lingered. The reason he could not be trusted to have his own daughter full time. The permanent scar she placed onto him. It was odd really. Tinker Bell said that she would destroy her soulmate's happiness, yet Robin looked unscathed compared to what she's done to Jefferson. Not only did she feel remorse, but true concern for her once friend. "Jefferson-"

"Regina!" Whatever she was about to say went right out the window as another figure came into the fray. "Regina, I…" Robin trailed off as he noticed the intense stare of the Mad Hatter behind her. "Is everything alright?" He asked, suddenly protective. Jefferson said nothing, only darkened his scowl.

"Yes." Regina answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came by to grab some thing for Marian. She's still acclimating to this world." He answered. "Though I'm surprised to see you. I'm glad you're feeling well enough to go out." He said sincere. "There was something else I needed to speak to you about."

Regina sighed, knowing what he'd ask her. What he tried to ask earlier. She might as well get it out of the way. "Alright. Speak."

Robin was a little stunned at her tone. He glanced behind her to Jefferson once more, before returning his gaze to her. "I uh… I'm getting married… again." He announced hesitantly with a kind smile, but worried look towards her.

Regina forced a smile. "Snow told me. Congratulations." She said, giving him a brief hug to show him no ill will. "I'm happy for you."

"Truly?" Robin pulled back to look at her, but did not let her go.

She nodded her head. In truth, she was happy for him. She wanted him and Roland happy. She just would have preferred to have been a part of that. "Yes Robin. I know how much her loss hurt you. I'm glad you get your second chance." It took a lot out of her to voice those words. To hide the anger.

Robins smile widened. "Thank you Regina. I never want to lose your friendship. It is far too precious to me. You are precious to me." He told her sincerely.

Jefferson didn't enjoy their interaction. He wondered if he should just walk away. After all, his mood only continued to darken at her next words.

"You mean a lot to me as well." Regina told him.

Robin gave her one last squeeze before letting go. "Say, we're having a little party at Granny's later to celebrate the engagement. You should stop by."

"I uh-" Regina was at a loss of words.

"Tonight? That's too bad. Regina and I actually have dinner plans." Jefferson interjected smoothly. He didn't like being ignored.

The wide smile instantly fell from Robin's lips. "Oh."

For some reason Regina didn't want him to get the wrong impression. "Yes, I though his daughter Grace and he could use a nice home cooked meal."

A small smile returned to Robin's mouth. He loved this caring side of Regina. "I see. Well, don't let me keep you." He turned to leave, before turning back. "Oh! There's one thing. I would love it if you would be my best man… well woman. David said this was tradition in this world, and since you are like my I guess best friend." He stumbled a bit, unsure if it was a good idea to ask her. "And I am your best friend?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Good! Then it's settled. Well, I'll let you go. Have a nice dinner you two." He said before rushing away.

Regina immediately turned pale, her eyes wide. "What just happened?"

"You just agreed to a front row seat to watch the _love of your life_ pledge himself to another." Jefferson said, watching the emotions flow over her face. She was uttered speechless and he was bored. So he shrugged, readjusted his bag, and turned to leave. "Well, see you at six." He called out before walking away.

 **AN: Sorry if this seems rushed. Just an idea I had. So this is more of a rough copy. If continued, will be a good humor fluffy type of piece. There may be some angst because let's face it, Regina's an angsty kind of lady. Sorry for bad grammar, typos, misspellings, etc. I did not proofread. Let me know what you think. Thanks. And Happy Holidays!**


End file.
